Active agents used in the treatment of diseases and infection are often administered systemically at higher doses. Such systemic administration often has profound side-effects, which can be toxic or poorly tolerated. Local administration, however, is not always feasible because such administration is invasive or the targeted location is poorly defined or widely dispersed.